


a "guardian" angel

by epicionly



Series: LJ Comment-Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicionly/pseuds/epicionly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows that only he would've been negligent enough to have let go of a <i>soul</i> of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a "guardian" angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustyLadyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/gifts).



> Filled Prompted from [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) by [jagfanlj](http://jagfanlj.liveournal.com) aka LustyLadyJane: 
> 
> Supernatural, Adam + any,
> 
> Cas has made many mistakes over the years; he also has many secrets. Sometimes the two intersect. Sam wasn’t the only one he tried to rescue from the cage. In fact, he got Adam’s soul out easily -- it was his body that got left behind. Disembodied souls are hard to hang onto. While Cas was reaching for Sam, Adam’s slipped from his grasp and he lost track of it.
> 
> Adam's soul went into what would have been a stillborn child. Now he’s a toddler. An only child whose parents don’t understand why he keeps babbling about his brothers. Or, why he keeps taking their cell phones and dialing numbers no longer in service.

Castiel knows that only he would've been negligent enough to have let go of a _soul_ of all things. Anna would have taken good care of Adam, and would have checked that Adam's soul was secure before moving for Sam. Castiel knows more than anything that it was a mistake; and that it was something that he shouldn't have made a mistake on. It's why he doesn't tell Dean or Sam.

When he'd learned that he'd accidentally let go of Adam's soul, Castiel had searched desperately for it. A disembodied soul was dangerous; and if left alone, risks increased exponentially for its well-being. He'd found it, to his relief, in the body of a still-born child. Ironically enough, Adam in his new life is also known as Adam.

Adam's soul is attuned, somewhat, to Castiel. Even now, when Castiel checks in on him, Adam knows he is there. It is disconcerting, if Castiel is to be honest about it, but he supposes that is what makes Adam a bit different.

"Castiel," Adam says happily. At the moment, his parents are distracted in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves and discussing bills. He toddles forward to the end with the gusto of a child who has recently learned to walk, and Castiel crouches down.

They press their fingers together on either sides of the criss-cross walls made of some sort of twined chord, an action that Castiel learned when he first realized that doing so would make Adam stop crying. These days it is more than their greeting. It is also Castiel's apology, and Adam's unconditional forgiveness.

"Dean! Sam!" Adam chirps.

Like always, Castiel tells him about his brothers (and perhaps he does favour Dean quite a bit, so he tries to balance it with a bit more of Sam), the things they get up to, the beings they encounter, and shows him the text messages he keeps on the phone he has. Castiel still isn't too sure how it works, but Dean taught him how to go to the archives.

Adam isn't at an age to read yet, but Castiel makes comments about the texts and reads them aloud when Adam prompts him. He knows Adam understands even if he won't remember when he's older, and it's with this knowledge that Castiel keeps tradition. Either way, Adam looks immensely pleased and happy, so much so that Castiel relinquishes his phone when Adam asks, and he teaches Adam how to dial the numbers of his brothers.

They always go through, even if Castiel can't make either of the two brothers stay on long enough for Adam to hear too much of them; regardless, at least Adam knows what they sound like. Castiel doesn't know if this is good or bad. It's not much, but Adam is happy.

When Adam's parents come back, Castiel must leave. He presses his fingers quickly against Adam's, and Adam, though sad, lets him go.

It's the last time Castiel ever visits, and it's not like Castiel doesn't want to--but he's incapable of doing so. Adam won't remember him, but he'll know Castiel's presence like a small touch to the mind, warm and invigorating, and in the months that follow, he'll constantly be in his play pen waiting for something he isn't even sure what it is. He won't remember much about Castiel himself, because Castiel never told him about himself.

Despite that, he'll remember things, though he won't know exactly what all this means to him. He'll know everything about Sam and Dean, even if he's never met them or seen their faces. He'll know their numbers too, no longer in service. Even if their voices are a distant memory in the back of his head, Adam grows up knowing. Even if he takes the cell phones in the house and dials numbers just to hear something he barely remembers, it's enough.

His parents question, but decide that it's something of a thing. It'll pass as he grows up.

And it does.

**Author's Note:**

> I have. No idea. How. This whole thing gets 666 words. _IS THIS A SIGN._  
>  Filled April 6, 2012.


End file.
